Are You Happy Now?
by RoseGlass
Summary: Before Uchiha Itachi became ANBU captain; before he became known as his clan's murderer; before he was even the Uchiha Prodigy- he had a best friend. Now Naruto's 18th birthday comes to pass, and his greatest wish is about to be granted, his family returns.
1. Promises to Keep

**Are You Happy Now ?**

**Chapter One: Promises to Keep**

**RoseGlass**

_~Before Uchiha Itachi became ANBU captain; before he became known as his clan's murderer; before he was even the Uchiha Prodigy- he had a best friend. Now Naruto's 18__th__ birthday comes to pass, and his greatest wish is about to be granted._

This story is dedicated to true friends and family. There is no replacement for either.

AN: this story has been bouncing around in my head for so long I am very happy to finally present you with the first chapter. This will be a Kagome/ Itachi pairing just so you all know right off the bat. I also made this chapter longer than what I usually do, but there was so much more that need to be put down before I got into anything else. So thanks and I hope you enjoy the story. Please review and let me know what you think so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha and Naruto, I do own my storyline and my Original Characters-do not take either I will hunt you down and harm you in various ways, mostly by playing Barney songs until you cry.

**Konohagakure- 20 years ago**

Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash, scourge of the Four Shinobi Lands, and possibly the greatest ninja in the world, was stuck in a "meeting" with the leaders of Konoha's two greatest clans. Apparently their rivalry knows no bounds; some chuunin from the Hyuuga clan started a fight with some chuunin of the Uchiha clan. Now the poor Yondaime is stuck in the middle trying to solve a generation's old dispute.

He sighs. Some things never change.

Everyone in the Hokage's office immediately quiets and takes defensive stances when the doors to the room are thrown open and bang loudly on the walls. Minato cringes; he knows the angry power that just opened those doors all too well.

The clan leaders relax for a moment when they recognize the Hokage's fiery wife, Kushina, in the doorway, until they see the expression on her face, one of pure, livid, anger and frustration. Everyone in Konoha, from the oldest crone to tiniest baby knew better than to get in Kushina's way when she was mad, especially mad and very pregnant as she was now; and mercy to the poor soul who got her that way.

Minato knew what this was probably about. He was supposed to be home half and hour ago to pick up his little girl. See this was his and Kushina's second pregnancy, their first-born was a beautiful girl they named Kagome, she had her grandmother's black hair and his blue eyes- unfortunately she also had a penchant for getting into a lot of trouble, he had no idea where she got it from but Kushina says it runs in the family, then she always gives him a look like its his fault. Kushina wanted to work on the baby's room and couldn't watch Kagome at the same time, which is why Minato was supposed to bring their little girl to the tower during his lunch break. Which he missed now because of this stupid feud.

As the situation became loudly known to the rest of the people in the room, the hokage noticed a quiet woman step from around her husband. Uchiha Mikoto, a small, quiet, unassuming woman, who was very pretty and once a quite fearsome kunoichi, was the young bride of Uchiha Fugaku, the head of one of the clans that caused Minato to miss his lunch and make his wife very angry.

"Yes Uchiha-san?"

Mikoto stepped further into the room, she had no fear of Kushina; they were good friends and were genin teammates.

"What if I took little Kagome home with me, I was just about to leave for lunch and my Itachi could use a playmate his age?" She referred to the dark three-year-old at her side.

Kushina seemed to think over her friend's proposal, while the Hyuuga's silently fumed- they had no children near the young Namikaze girl's age of three.

"Sounds good, can you take her now or should I drop her off later?"

"I'll take her now and bring the children to my house. Obito and Kakashi can take her home later."

"Perfect, let's go get her then." Both women and the little boy left the room abruptly, leaving all the men behind. The clan heads decided the matter could be dealt with another day, since they each had important work to do. They said their goodbyes to the Hokage and left. Minato sighed again and his stomach growled. He glanced down at the paperwork on his desk and saw… a bento box! The Hokage grinned wide at his wife's thoughtfulness and dug in.

**At the Uchiha Manor**

Namikaze Kagome looked around the "playroom" again. It looked more like her daddy's training dojo than a playroom with all the weapons on the walls and well-used targets set up everywhere. She was even sure she saw an obstacle course off to the side somewhere, but that wasn't why she was nervously fidgeting. Nope, not at all, this was just the first time she ever played with anyone besides her big brother Kashi, or Rin-chan, or Bito-san. She knew it was because her mama was supposed to have a baby, her mama told her it could be a brother or a sister, but Kagome made sure to tell her mama that she wanted a brother. She thought brothers were more fun than girls, especially the ones in Kashi's fan club, they were just scary. Kagome still had nightmares about the last time she tried to make them go away. Scary.

Kagome looked back over to the boy she was stuck in here with. He didn't look so bad, maybe he's just shy.

"Hey you wanna play Ninjas and Bandits!"

The Uchiha heir merely sniffed at her, crossing his arms over his chest after throwing a kunai at a target.

"Why would I pruhtend to be somethin' I already am."

Kagome shrugged off his arrogance, Kashi and Bito-san could be the same way, "'Cause it's fun. Well what about…Hide and Seek Tag, one of us hides while the other seeks and when you get founded you run and the seeker has to tag you."

"Sounds like good trainin'."

For hours they played together, slowly loosening up with one another and having more fun. Until 15 minutes to the time Kagome would be picked up, they were left alone. Mikoto poked her head in the room and told them Kakashi was coming soon. Both children groaned they never wanted the day to end; they just wanted to keep playing forever and ever. When Mikoto left Kagome pulled Itachi over to the wall and whispered to him, "We gotta make a pwomise to be best-friends forever." She took out a kunai from her own pouch and pierced her finger, motioning for Itachi to do the same. He mimics her and they press their fingers together meshing the blood. They remake their promise and then watch as when they pull their little hands away the cuts immediately heal.

"Whoa-cool." They both quietly exclaimed at the same time.

"Now we gotta promise never to tell the adults about nuthin, we gots to keep our own secwets kay?" Kagome smiled brightly at her new friend. She just knew they would have the kind of friendship that could last forever and they would always be there for each other. She just needed to hear him make the same promise as her.

Itachi thought about it, he'd never kept anything from his parents before, except that he snuck out sometimes and that he knew how to set up 80% of his mother's traps, and that he stole-borrowed a jutsu scroll from the clan's secret library and already mastered several of them. Alright so what was one more secret.

He nodded his assent, "kay."

They smile at each other. Itachi lunges to tickle his new best-friend like his cousin Obito does to him, she dodges only to tackle him to the floor pinning him like Rin-chan taught her. They are both still there lying on the floor laughing when Mikoto, Obito and Kakashi come in the room. It was odd, because usually Kagome wasn't so comfortable with new people and Itachi rarely laughed, young as he was.

What the grown-ups don't know is that that blood oath would tie Kagome and Itachi together for many years, through hardship and separation, through time and space itself.

Eternally forever bonded.

**Two years later**

For the next two years Kagome and Itachi would grow closer, and spend nearly everyday together. Sometimes even letting Kagome's baby brother Souta join in the fun. They played games of pretend; they taught each other everything they knew about ninja, and no one was safe from their pranks. Not everything the two went through was happy though. Just last year Itachi and Kagome were comforting Kakashi through the worst possible time in his life; at 13 years old Hatake Kakashi, had lost his father, spent most of his life ridiculed for being the son of a man who failed to complete his mission so he could save his ungrateful teammates, been adopted into his Hokage and sensei's family, and now he has lost two of the most important people in his life.

Uchiha Obito finally gained his Sharingan only to die in a Rock ambush. He gave one of his eyes to Kakashi as payment for having taken one of his with a badly thrown shuriken. Their team medic-in-training, Inuzuka Rin, performed the transplant and then left. No one knows where she went; only that she took her canine partner Haruko with her. Only the Namikaze family and certain members of the Inuzuka clan knew that Rin left Kakashi with a summoning scroll, one that would summon the dogs she knew he was so fond of. Rin would never be seen again.

Now both children at 5 years old were about to become a big brother for the first time and a big sister for the second. Uchiha Mikoto and Namikaze Kushina had both become pregnant at the same time. Mikoto was due a few months before Kushina, who was due in October.

When Mikoto gave birth to her baby boy, whom she named Sasuke, everyone in the Uchiha clan rejoiced. Perhaps this child too would be a prodigy following in his brother's footsteps, making the clan always greater and better than all others. To Kagome it mostly meant that Itachi had less time to play since he was always helping with the baby and always watching over his new brother. Kagome understood that he needed to make certain nothing happened to the fragile little thing that would one day be a great ninja. He was so certain of it.

So Kagome would go to the Uchiha Manor most days, usually with her own brother, and she and Itachi would play with the little creatures they knew were family. Even if Souta would often wander off trying to reach things too high for him, and Sasuke would try to put everything in his mouth, and they both broke stuff all the time. It was exhausting work being the oldest.

A week before the newest addition to the Namikaze household was due, a terrible tragedy occurred. The Kyuubi-no-Youko has attacked Konoha without any known provocation. For a week Konoha has held this monster off, but not for much longer.

Kagome gazed sadly outside the window of her father's office. Her poor daddy had been so busy; he never came home and never had time for fun anymore. She had to go to his office where he was working on finding something to stop the tailed beast. Sometimes she could hear the roars of the kitsune and her heart would clench, she just felt that the creature was in pain from more than just the ninja attacking it. Everyone else just trembled in fear when they heard him. She didn't even know why she knew he was a he, but no one was ever around to talk to about any of this.

Her adopted brother Kakashi was always busy now as a chuuni- in-training to be a Jounin or ANBU, he hadn't decided yet. He was needed for so many other things he never had time for her and he was rarely home for anything, even dinner. She missed seeing him. She was one of the few who had seen him without his mask and she understood that that meant he trusted her that much. What would he do without his little sister there to keep him form getting too big a head, or to protect him from the crazy fangirls?

She wished she could be out there with him and the other ninja, defending their home, but everyone said she was too little to fight big monsters like the nine-tail. She rolled her eyes. They had no idea what she could do. She was more than ready for the Academy or any "monster", and she could do lots of things. Only Itachi knew about everything, about the weird light strong emotions can make her give off, about all the jutsu she secretly mastered from the forbidden scrolls, about how she would sneak away to the forest surrounding her family's estate and play with the animals there. Itachi knew because he helped her learn more about the lights, he learned the jutsus right along with her (he learned just a little bit faster than she did), and he snuck off with her to the forest too.

They made a child's promise to share secrets with each other and to keep the other's secrets. They have never failed that oath. They never would.

She sighed just like how her daddy often did when he was bored or frustrated with how things were going.

A blast of chakra shook the tower. Kagome held onto the window ledge so tightly her knuckles turned white.

He was getting closer.

It wasn't fair. Her mommy was about to have a baby and this demon shows up to destroy their village; Itachi was stuck inside the Uchiha compound until the Kyuubi was destroyed or the compound became too dangerous; and everyone else was too busy to play with her and Souta.

Kagome sighed again. She decided to go see her mommy who was at the house preparing for an in-house-birth since the hospital was full with wounded ninja.

Just as she left the office, she heard her father exclaim in relief, "Yes! I've found it! I-oh no."

She didn't wait to find out what the "oh no" was.

**Hours later**

Kagome raced through the forest surrounding her family's estate. Tears trickled down her face while she dragged her silent brother through the brush and briar.

She ran hard and fast as her little legs could carry her, her breath coming short and her chest aching from the emotional pain of seeing her mother die in childbirth; knowing that her baby brother would become a jailer for the monster in pain, and her father would be sacrificed for the village he loved. She needed to stop him, there had to be another way. There just had to be.

She finally reached the place where her father had already begun the jutsu that would trap the soul of Kyuubi within her baby brother. Kagome barely noticed that she was still holding onto Souta's hand.

She watched in mute horror as her father offered his soul to the shinigami as payment for making his son a Jinchuuriki.

Kagome looked at the baby lying on the ground, he was crying, she wanted to go to him but couldn't move. She was probably the only person who could see the chakra of Kyuubi flow into the tiny innocent body of her newborn brother.

The nine-tail opened a single eye, from its weakened position curled into himself on the floor of the earth. Kagome stared wide-eyed as the creature her entire village had been afraid of for over a week looked her straight in the eye. Her whole body shook uncontrollably, but she never lost eye contact with the kitsune.

She saw his pain and his suffering and she knew in that instant that he was not the cause of this attack on her home. Kagome knew he was sorry.

In her mind a voice seemed to echo, it was deep and warm, it reminded her of steamy summer nights when she would go stargazing with her father. That seemed so long ago now.

'_I'm sorry sister.' _

She broke the eye contact as the Kyuubi disappeared into the cage within her brother.

Why did he call me sister?

Kagome looked back to her father atop his toad, Gamabunta. There appeared to be two of him. One was grey skinned and dull looking, the other bright and vibrant. The bright man smiled at her widely, his eyes seemed sad though. She saw him mouth something to her.

"I love you too Daddy." Her vision blurred with a fresh onslaught of tears. He too disappeared, but into the bright void opened by the shinigami. She saw her mommy in that void.

A hand touched her shoulder; Kagome swiftly looked up at her father's friend, Higurashi Takeo. He said something to her, but she could barely hear over the buzzing in her ears. Looking back she saw the gray-haired man who was the Third Hokage; lift her wailing brother into his arms. She followed the Higurashi man back through the forest to a place she recognized as the part of her family's lands that bordered with the Higurashi clans. She rubbed her eyes and nose with her sleeve. Daddy wouldn't want to see her cry.

The Goshinboku, the god-tree, towered over the three of them. A well was situated not far from it, a well she knew was dry. She calmed down and listened as Takeo explained to her that she and Souta were in danger from enemy-nin that had infiltrated the village to assassinate the Hokage and his family during this last hour of the Kyuubi attack. He was going to take the two of them to another world where they would be safe. Something was off about this to Kagome. She trusted him with her life, but her Uncle Takeo wasn't telling her something.

"What about Kakashi and Itachi, are they coming too?"

He shook his head, "No Little Angel, Kakashi has his ninja life here, and he needs to stay here if he wants to accomplish any of his dreams. Itachi has a family here; you wouldn't want to take him from his family would you?"

She scrunched up her face in thought, she didn't want Kashi to fail in his dream and she knew now what it was like to lose a family, she couldn't do that to her best friend. Then it hit her.

"What about Naruto? What about our baby brother?" She started to get upset. Kagome already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry Kagome; Naruto won't go through the well with all that demonic chakra flowing through him. He will have to stay here."

"No, No, NO!" She screamed at him as he picked her up, kicking him wherever she could reach. A kunai sliced through the air, landing on the god-tree. Takeo turned to face the attackers, as Konoha-nin landed on each side of him. One was Kakashi, the other was also familiar to Kagome; it was Anko, the snake-lady.

Kakashi told Takeo to finish the mission, and to take good care of his family. He glanced back at Kagome letting her know they would see each other again someday.

That was so not what she wanted to hear. "NO! I won't go, I won't!" Takeo picked Souta up, took two steps back and jumped into the well, through time and through space.

AN: so…how was that? Was it good? Did you like? Any Questions? That's what the review button is for so click and write please! Thank you.

And here's a little chapter sneak peek:

_Their fight was over. Itachi won as he knew he would. _

"_Come on Shisui, let's forget this ever happened and go home."_

_He reached out his hand to help his cousin up, but he was too late in realizing his cousin's true intentions. _

"_No…Shisui, why?"_

_Shisui coughed blood onto Itachi's chest. He grinned wildly up at his cousin._

"_To give you a power you couldn't have without the blood of your best-friend."_

_He fell back. His eyes had gone blank with a kunai handle-deep in his chest. The kunai Itachi still held onto._

And end scene.


	2. Start of Something

**Are You Happy Now ?**

**Chapter Two: Start of Something**

**RoseGlass**

_~Before Uchiha Itachi became ANBU captain; before he became known as his clan's murderer; before he was even the Uchiha Prodigy- he had a best friend. Now as Naruto's 18__th__ birthday comes to pass, and his greatest wish is about to be granted; family. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha and Naruto, I do own my storyline and my Original Characters-do not take either I will hunt you down and harm you in various ways, mostly by playing Barney songs until you cry.

Omg 14 pages and over 6000 words! Yayy! A new record for me!

A.N.: Before anything else I want to thank those of you who added this fic to your favorites, to your alerts and/ or added me to either author favs or alerts. Thanks you guys! I was so excited to realize that some of my favorite authors like my new fic! It made me feel very special. I also want to thank those of you who took the time to review- I had lots of nice comments where everyone said they liked the story and wanted me to update- so thank you. On another note, I haven't decided yet whether to continue with Secrets of A Family or not, I recently looked it over and realized that my writing improved a lot since then, so I might just discontinue it or put it up for adoption if anyone is interested or has any other thoughts please feel free to let me know.

And here's the second chapter…

* * *

><p>Kagome gasped as she was startled awake. She breathed heavily for a few moments as she realized she had no idea where she was, or in whose bed she was in. She wanted to cry.<p>

"Oh, you're awake." Kagome looked over to the door where a young woman, late twenties maybe, stood looking in. She had short curled hair and warm brown eyes. She wasn't very tall, a little under average height, and wore an apron. Her short dark brown/ black hair was curled and her eyes were warm like hot chocolate. She looked like a civilian, but she had a very nice smile.

The woman crossed the room and knelt beside the bed, smiling softly at the young kunoichi. "My name is Higurashi Kun-loon, I am Takeo's wife and this is our home. May I sit next to you Kagome?" Kagome nodded, she didn't know this woman, but she seemed really nice and her instincts told her to trust this nice lady. Kagome trusted her instincts as every good ninja did. Kun-loon crawled on top of the bed and sat next to the shaking girl.

Kagome watched Kun-loon for a moment before the older woman spoke to her again, very gently, "Kagome do you know why my husband brought you and your brother here?"

Kagome scrunched up her face as she remembered what Takeo-san had told her before, "People were… sent… to kill my family, Takeo-san was… ordered to take Souta and me away… from Konoha." She became upset as she remembered everything else, "he said that we couldn't take Naruto, and we left my baby brother behind." Kun-loon handed Kagome a tissue to blow her nose with, and another she used to wipe away her tears.

"Yes, he told me that too. I'm so sorry you had to leave your brother behind, and I'm sorry for all the terrible things that have happened to you." Kun-loon hugged Kagome, who let her, when she saw how upset the woman was getting. She was almost as sad as she was.

Kagome felt so much pain in her chest, she held onto the woman as she cried even harder now, "it's not fair! I-I didn't even get to-to say goodbye!" Kun-loon only held the little girl closer to her breast, trying to offer what comfort she could. She couldn't possibly understand what this poor child was going through, having lost nearly her entire family and all of her friends in one night. The chances of her ever seeing any of them were so very slim.

For an hour they sat like that, curled into each other, comforting, and crying. Trying to let all the sorrow and grief out at once, barely believing that this happened to one innocent little girl. They stayed like that until Kagome fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kagome would eventually call Takeo and Kun-loon Higurashi, Papa and Mama. She never forgot her real parents; she simply grew to love the Higurashi's as much as her own family. Grandpa Higurashi was just weird; the first time she met him the priest stuck a sutra on her forehead and said, "Demon, be gone!"<p>

Everyone agrees that Gramps is psychotic, maybe even going senile. He's just plain crazy, but he makes her laugh.

It was easier for Souta to adjust than Kagome, but Kagome made sure to sneak into her brother's room each night and tell him everything she could remember about her parents. She started this when Souta told her he had trouble remembering what their mother looked like. She was so afraid that if he forgot anything about their world he would never be able to go back. So she took it upon herself to be his personal remember-er by telling stories about their parents and what great ninja they were. But, she had a secret she wouldn't even tell herself, she was afraid that if Souta forgot she would forget too and forgetting would mean breaking the promise she made to Itachi.

During the day, Takeo continued her ninja-training before and after school; which she only started attending when the Higurashi's realized Kagome and Souta weren't going home anytime soon. It seemed Minato and Kushina had left the care of their oldest children in the hands of Higurashi's. They were now the Namikaze children's legal guardians and took measures to keep people from asking too many questions.

Within months of their arrival, Kagome and Souta were "officially" adopted by the Higurashi family. Kun-loon, who was unable to have any children, was thrilled to finally have some for her own, even if it wasn't by blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months after the Kyuubi attack on Konohagakure<strong>

The thunder demoness, Souten, was dying. She was a great warrior, feared, respected, and beloved by all who know her. She had mated the kitsune she had been in love with since her childhood when he gave her his rare and colorful "cra-yons", and would now follow him in her body's death. The nine-tailed Shippo, or Kyuubi, as the humans of this world knew him, had discovered he could transform into a chakra beast, a bijuu. A century ago, she and Shippo realized they were in a world different from the one his human sister was from. There was no Tokyo in this world, only assassins called Shinobi. They got by though, and life was good. Then one day a human with demon eyes came to their den. He killed one of their young and took the other, bringing its body to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He stank of greed and hate, and there was something about him that was reminiscent of an evil hanyou from long ago. Shippo had gone into a fierce demon rage and placed the Shinobi village under attack. Souten could do nothing to stop him; it was like he was under some sort of spell, but it wasn't until the last day of the attack that she realized something.

The village leader, the Hokage, had a daughter, a little black haired thing with very familiar blue eyes. She who had befriended so many powerful humans and great youkai in the past was only a little girl in this world. This Shinobi world must be the place the Shikon guardian truly hails from. Souten could only watch from the shadows of the trees as her mate rampaged, while she was incapacitated from trying to protect their kits. She had been so tired.

Too little, too late though. Now Souten was finally suffering from being separated from her lover and children by death. She too would join their numbers, though her soul would never leave this world. Souten knew her mate was made into a Jinchuuriki; his jailer was the Shikon guardian's own brother, so she asked a missing-nin and her family to come to her death bed so she may make one final request. She was still so tired, soon she would be free though, and caged too; all at the same time.

Koryu, now a fully grown Lightening Dragon, cautiously stepped into the room. All these years together, and now the dragon looked like she was trying not to topple the heavy burden Souten was placing on her shoulders. Souten smiled at Koryu as the red dragoness brought in the human couple. They were in a small country home in Lightening Country, the first house Souten and Shippo built in this world. Just outside Hidden Cloud. The woman, the missing-nin, was in the middle of her first pregnancy and Souten experienced momentary envy at her friend's joyous glow. That used to be her with a mate and belly filled with their child. Soon, though, soon she would be reunited with him, if these humans would only say yes. It was saddening too for them, and for Souten, to know their unborn daughter was dying. The man was taller than his wife, but by no means less dangerous, he was one of the last of the Samurai- a dangerous group of warriors in this world that equal the Shinobi in power. They were a fearsome couple and their daughter would be even more powerful than her parents.

Souten rasped to her human friends, "Come closer the both of you, I have a great request to ask of you." She hated how weak she sounded. Kirin, the pregnant woman, and Daisuke, her mate, came to the death bed of their dear friend where she lay frail and sickly. It was disturbing to see the great warrior like this. Kirin had always admired the demoness's power and beauty; it was Souten who offered her sanctuary when she left her village and found her a decent job. And it was Shippo, her life's partner, that introduced Kirin to Daisuke, but both humans remained strong and refused to give their unhelpful emotions any ground. Not in this room, and not now.

Daisuke spoke first, "What is it you want to ask of us, Lady Souten?" He bowed to her to show his respect; she was the only person- man or woman, human or not- who had ever beaten him in a duel of swords in 15 years. She didn't deserve to suffer as she was.

"I am dying, and will most likely die this very hour, unless you give me your permission." _Cough, hack, cough_- blood landed on the comforter of the bed. Surrounded by fine furs and silk, the extravagance only served to make the unearthly beautiful demoness seem fragile and weak, in a way she never had before. It was worse than they thought.

"Permission to do what?" Daisuke, ever the skeptic, was always questioning everything, especially when it concerned his family's safety.

"Permission to share a body with your daughter. My mate has been turned into a Jinchuuriki, I would never ask _you_ to do such a thing, but I would ask if you would allow me to make your daughter into an avatar. She would carry my spirit within her, along with her own. I would teach her the ways of youkai and how to use my abilities she would inherit, and I would save her life. I can smell that she is dying within your womb Kirin, by joining my soul with hers I can save her. I would be able to protect her from your enemies and as my own children are no more, she would become my heir, inheriting my territory, my wealth, and my strength."

"You are asking us to turn our daughter into a demon. How can we allow this?" Daisuke again. At least Souten could count on Kirin to be more reasonable, one mother to another.

"An avatar is different from a Jinchuuriki, I would not be a prisoner within her, as much as a teacher, and her own personality would be dominant. It will still be your daughter, just with my powers and guidance to help her. Please Kirin, Daisuke; I have lost both of my children. I know what it feels like; I don't want you to lose your child, not when I can save her," Souten pleaded with the humans. This was not only her last chance, but their daughter's as well.

"So you want to become an avatar to save our unborn child and to be reunited with your mate?" Ah, Kirin was the voice of reason. As a Shinobi she was passionate as in everything else, but she was also logical and observant, able to see things most other humans could not, and she was full of compassion- something the many years running from hunter-nin could not change about her. "You want revenge too, I can see that in your eyes." Souten didn't deny it. She would make that demon-eyed human pay for every ounce of suffering her children went through, every drop of blood spilled, every tear shed, every day that went by where Souten only lived by strength of will alone- he would pay dearly.

"If it was me, I would do everything I could to get back to my husband; but there must be some ground rules, Souten. We are her parents, she cannot learn only from you, she must learn the ways of the Shinobi and Samurai, and she will need friends- you cannot close her off from the world. I don't want her becoming a lone avenger for your cause, not until she is at least old enough by our standards to handle it. And Souten, we expect her to be at least a little bit of trouble from time to time, she doesn't have to be a perfect little angel- we will love her no matter what because she is our daughter, and if being our daughter is what you want then I don't see why not." Kirin looked up at her husband, daring him to say otherwise.

A good warrior knows when to surrender, Daisuke was a good warrior, and he knew that what Souten offered was the real deal. She had never led them astray before and he severely doubted she would now.

"I agree, Lady Souten, if you can save our daughter and keep your word as we know you will then we will take a chance."

Souten smiled at the complacent couple, everything was going perfectly and now she could die in peace.

"Good."

With that they could only watch as Souten's breathing slowed, her eyes close, until she merely lay there unmoving. Death had come for her, but it would not leave with her.

Only Koryu, standing in the shadows could see Souten's soul leave its body, hover and then enter Kirin's womb to join the unborn soul there.

_And so it begins._

* * *

><p><strong>Four months later- a day's journey from Hidden Waterfall Village<strong>

"Push, Kirin, Push!"

"I'm trying dammit!"

"Keep breathing Koi, we're almost there!"

"Shut UP! Next time we have a baby, you can be the one who has IT!"

"AHHHHH!"

"waAHH, WAHahhh!"

A baby's wail echoed throughout the room. A little girl with a little tuft of black curly hair. The midwife of a little backwater civilian town cleaned the newborn of the blood and other body fluids before she handed her over to her father. The midwife then left the family alone for a moment; she knew a lost cause when she saw one.

Poor baby nearly died coming out, and now parts of the placenta were left behind. The woman was dying from the inside. Her body was releasing too much blood and the midwife had not the skills to heal her. She would get a potion to ease her passing, but that was the extent of her abilities- she was only a small-civilian-village midwife, not a medic-nin. She didn't have such a thing as chakra at her command to be able to heal broken bones and damaged bodies within a matter of hours, or the equipment needed to remove what was still inside.

She was only human after-all.

Grabbing the herbal potion from another room of the modest home, the midwife re-entered the room, only to find her services were no longer required, but a holy-man's were.

Kirin had passed on to the next life while the midwife was gone- she had been bleeding for a long time and the birth was difficult. She was ready to move on and made sure her husband knew that. Kirin wanted her baby girl named Sayuri, lily, after Daisuke's sister who had been a great help in hiding Kirin (until she met and married Daisuke) from the hunter-nin. Kirin would watch over her and him, and she would wait.

Daisuke looked at his wailing newborn daughter, held so carefully in his callused hands, wrapped in soft blankets. Rain began to fall as lightening flashed and thunder boomed across the darkening sky. "So, Sayuri... my Little Rainstorm; Shh- hush now- you sound like thunder yourself." Tears dripped unbidden one by one down his face, these would be the only tears he would shed for his vibrant wife; he had promised her.

Daisuke stayed at the midwife's home only long enough to give Kirin a proper burial, then with what remained of their things on his back, his katana at his side, and the infant in his arms- they left. Traveling to wherever the wind took them, surviving only as best they could when living on the run.

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later<strong>

…

_Thunk!_

…

_Thunk!_

…

_Thunk!_

An eight-year-old Itachi was in the middle of a clearing far away from the rest of Konoha; a clearing in the old Higurashi clan land- land that bordered with the Namikaze clan's estate, which was the only reason he was there. That, and it was the only place in Konohagakure he was safe from his father. His Sharingan was still active. He didn't remember exactly when it started, might have been from the day after Kagome left , might have been when Fugaku was forced to retire from the life of a Shinobi, might have been since the beginning, but Uchiha Fugaku had taken to hitting his eldest son whenever he was displeased with anything. His mother never said anything because she didn't know, Fugaku (Itachi refused to refer to him as his father, at least in private) only bullied him when she wasn't around and Itachi made sure Sasuke was neither witness nor victim to their "father's" abusive temper.

Itachi could handle the physical abuse; could handle being thrown into and through walls, could handle the bruises and cuts that bled too much and made him pass out, could handle a few broken fingers, could handle being a puppet for the clan, he could handle trying to fight against a man who outranked him and used that to his best advantage every damn time. He could handle all of it as long as no one else got hurt. It was because of those very "training sessions" that his Sharingan activated for the first time, only a week after Kagome and her brother had gone into hiding. Fugaku was always harsh and rough, he knew just what to say, how to say it, and how to hurt someone to make the pain last…to make it last for a long while as a reminder and go unnoticed by mother.

Today…today was the worst though.

He actually thought he was going to die today. He thought his "father", his clan headman, the man he was supposed to love and trust, was going to kill him today. He had already gotten quite a few bruises- nothing major- and a cut lip, from sparring with his still genin teammates, Uchiha Shisui and Inuzuka Hana (Hana had a really good left hook that caught him by surprise), when he arrived home Itachi noticed Fugaku was in the "family" room deep in thought, Sasuke was in his room probably taking a nap. He thought he might be able to get by the room with the monster pretending to be a man in it, but it was no use. Uchiha Fugaku didn't get to be clan-head without being a very, very skilled ninja as well.

Fugaku called Itachi into the room and asked him only one question, "What is this Itachi?"

Itachi quickly glanced at the envelope in his right hand, and heard the sound of metal jingling, then turned his gaze back to the window looking out to the private family training grounds surrounded by trees just beyond Fugaku's head. It had the seal of the Third Hokage stamped on the front.

_Oh no_, Itachi had mentally blanched at the sight of the seemingly harmless letter that was to confirm he now owned an apartment in the city, near the Hokage tower. Those were supposed to be his new apartment keys. The only outward sign of Itachi's unease was the very slight paling of his skin. If he hadn't stayed behind for that extra ten minutes to talk to his sensei he would have made it before the mail-carrier did and he would be getting ready to move out tonight.

"It appears to be a letter, Father."

Fugaku walks in circles around Itachi, treating him like prey, while speaking slowly, quietly, arrogantly, aristocratically, never with any outward signs of anger. He always seemed calm, he was assertive and manipulative, and exactly what a true Uchiha was supposed to be- look to yourself and your clan first, teammates second, but only if you must. Trust no one. Friends like Inuzuka Hana and Namikaze Kagome and Umino Iruka were not part of the equation that allowed his clan to thrive for so long. Oh, many of the branch family members had friends who were non-clan and even civilian, the elders of the Uchiha clan really only pressed this issue with the main family. Especially with Itachi now that he was chuunin and the heir, since he had few friends, and only one of them was clan- the elders refused to have the next heir be only half Uchiha. They had to keep the bloodlines pure to keep the clan's kekkai-genkai strong. They, the elders and Fugaku, had been upset when a third Uchiha had not been part Itachi's team instead of the Inuzuka girl, and it was often enough reason that Itachi was with her and his non-Uchiha sensei almost daily to throw Itachi into a Sharingan- induced genjutsu filled with pain and hatred courtesy of the man circling him.

Itachi hated his father, and he almost hated his mother for not seeing what her husband was doing to her son, and he envied Sasuke for being too young to face his father's wrath alone.

"This, _boy_, is a letter from the Hokage himself stating that you are now the owner of an inner-city apartment. A home outside the Uchiha District."

_SMACK!_

Itachi went flying across the room from the unexpected back-hand. A table had broken his fall, literally.

Before Itachi could fully get his bearings he was being lifted up in the air; a much larger hand tightly gripped the collar of his shirt. He didn't struggle; experience told him it would only be worse if he did.

"Understand one thing, little prodigy, you may be my heir, but you are nothing and you will never be anything more than that. You are a tool for the Uchiha clan, bred and raised to be a weapon for the clan. You belong to me and I will never let you leave, anywhere you go I will follow, no matter where you hide I will find you. You. Are. Mine." A sharp punch to his stomach had left Itachi gasping for breath; still he didn't make any other sounds. He never did. He refused to give Fugaku the satisfaction.

"It would seem our little sessions have not been enough in teaching you how to behave properly," Fugaku grabbed his son, hauling him upright, and proceeded to drag him up the stairs by the arm. Fugaku had plenty of time to "teach" Itachi, afterall, Mikoto wouldn't be home till tomorrow morning she was busy taking care of her lonely sick aunt.

Fugaku never paused, he kicked the door open, throwing Itachi inside to bang against the opposite wall and turned on the lights. It took Itachi a moment to realize where they were and less to understand why. This was Sasuke's room, and the boy toddler looked so bewildered and nearly frightened by all the loud noise. He calmed when he saw his brother at the foot of his bed, but wanted to bury himself under the covers at the scornful look on their father's face. He had never seen their father look so angry before.

Itachi, dazed from hitting the wall, struggled to stand. He could feel a lump forming on his head; it was going to be one hell of a headache in an hour or two.

Fugaku reached the bed where both of his sons were. One attempting to defy him, the other cowering from him. He grabbed Itachi around the neck, his fingers digging deep into the soft skin, certain to leave aching bruises. He hated insubordination. Fugaku snatched Sasuke by the arm and ordered him to be silent while he spoke with his brother. He hated people who showed fear even more.

Fugaku squeezed until he saw a tinge of blue around Itachi's face, but still the only sound was Sasuke's whimpering. Pathetic.

He loosened the pressure around his oldest' throat.

The stars slowly vanished from Itachi's vision as the much-needed oxygen entered his burning lungs. His Sharingan had activated in response to the brutal attack on his body. Itachi came to a realization. Fugaku wasn't just trying to hurt him…he was trying to kill him- or hurt him so bad he wished he was.

Red eyes stared into their reflection on the older face. The black tomoes circled round and round.

Itachi hated his father.

He stabbed Fugaku quick and sharp twice, forcing him to release both boys. Fugaku snarled at them his eyes practically glowing with rage. Itachi pulled his baby brother close to him, shuriken at the ready. For the first time since the abuse began, he was defending himself- for his brother.

"You belong to me, Itachi. You both belong to me. Your emotions make you weak, a good Shinobi relinquishes all emotional attachments and disregards feelings- you are weak and pathetic because you do not. You are ruled by your fears, and this makes you nothing. Emotions are obstacles in the way of the serving the clan. The clan is superior to all else, including the village."

He leaned in close.

"You live because of me for this clan. You were made to be a tool for its use, and its use alone. You are the Uchiha prodigy. You cannot escape it, it is what you are. And one day you will die for it."

He lunged at the boys, grasping only smoke as Itachi transported himself and his beloved brother away from the horror of that house.

Fugaku stood back. It didn't matter to him if they left for a while; it just made it all the sweeter later. Afterall they had to come home sometime.

An hour later Fugaku called his military police (?) together to search for the heirs of the clan- he was getting bored by himself. For an hour the Uchiha's scoured the village searching every nook and cranny with no sign of either child. It was only to be expected since Itachi is the youngest chuunin ever, soon to be a jounin, he was a real prodigy.

Finally Fugaku informed the Hokage that his sons had disappeared and were not to be found. When the Hokage asked what had happened, Fugaku said that he had been angry with Itachi who had taken his brother and run off, and since they cannot be found was worried that they may have been kidnapped for use against the clan.

Fortunately Sandaime thought that this sounded a little odd, so after dismissing the Uchiha he sent for his most trusted ANBU agent, the son of the White Fang, the copy-cat ninja, and avid fan of Icha- Icha graphic novels- Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi, out of official black ops uniform, went to the one place he knew Itachi went when he wanted to be left alone; the border-land between the Namikaze and Higurashi estates.

When he arrive in the clearing that was made special only by the unusual dry well at its center, he watched from the shadows of the trees as Itachi continued throwing shuriken and kunai perfectly every-time, and Sasuke watched his brother with wide eyes taking in how his big brother stood, his technique. And he wasn't the only one amazed at the lazy, but sharp and deadly accuracy with which the boy threw

Kakashi just knelt in the tree observing the brothers, one the best friend of his little sister, the other the same age as the baby brother he wasn't able to know. Kakashi's eyes narrowed upon noticing unusual coloring on Itachi's neck as he moved in an unorthodox pattern to make the target practice more challenging. _Those look like bruises, bruises caused by strangulation._ Something about this whole mess didn't seem right. Kakashi looked Sasuke over checking for similar markings finding them on the exposed skin of an arm. Ugly black and purple things that made Kakashi's skin crawl when he thought about how the Uchiha heirs might have been hurt so badly, especially considering Itachi was a chuunin well on his way to being Jounin. Only an extremely powerful opponent could have done that to Itachi and Sasuke. Or it was someone at least one of them trusted to be able to get that close. Kakashi could only think of one ex-Shinobi who had that kind of contact with either boy. He always hated Uchiha Fugaku.

* * *

><p>"Are you coming down Kakashi or are you going to just stay up there all day," Itachi said, announcing the highly trained ANBU's presence to the world, in a voice as soft as it was forceful, arrogant, and frustrated. Ah, the joys of youth. Only that prodigy knew when he was around, it was something he had picked up from Kagome years ago and retained like he did everything else.<p>

Kakashi walked down the tall tree, showing off only a little for the toddler staring at him wide-eyed and slack-jawed. He continued walking, his hands thrust lazily into his pockets and his hitai-ate (forehead protector) covering the left eye…Obito's Sharingan eye.

Kakashi stopped next to Itachi.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Kakashi stood by waiting for the younger boy to speak.

"No."

…Yeah this wasn't going to be easy.

"Did Fugaku cause those bruises on you both? He's been looking for you, you know. Sent the entire military police out after you both- something about how you might've been captured by enemy Shinobi. Personally I think he's off his rocker and doesn't know either of you as well as he might think." Kakashi paid close attention to Itachi's body language, knowing the slightest gesture might tell a story. He definitely noticed how Itachi tensed at the mention of his father, and how he looked at Sasuke when he heard Fugaku was looking for them, but Itachi relaxed his stance and went back to rhythmically throwing kunai and shuriken at the target set up before a tree.

Something was definitely wrong.

So Kakashi changed tactics, which was what good Shinobi did in a difficult situation. He walked over to the familiar dry well and peered into the darkness.

"How long has it been since Kagome disappeared with Souta into the well? One, two years?"

"Three, it's been three years, four months and one week since Kagome and Souta left with Higurashi-san." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. If there was one thing Itachi would want to talk about it was Kagome.

"I miss her too, her and Souta both. If it weren't for you and her I would be wallowing in self-pity in some tavern drinking myself into a stupor and wishing I could change the past. Wishing I hadn't been so foolish in the first place…" He sat down, motioning for Itachi to join him. He did so, but with great reluctance.

"Itachi, what do you miss most about her? I think I miss her smile the most. That girl could light up a dark room with that smile; she could make a dungeon feel like a palace with one laugh. Yeah, I definitely miss her smile."

Kakashi discreetly gave Itachi a side-long glance, though he hardly needed to; he could smell changes in a person nearly as well as an Inuzuka (a permanent jutsu he did on himself in honor of his old teammate), his highly trained ears could hear every rustle of cloth and every shifted blade of grass. Yeah, Hatake Kakashi was very confident in his physical abilities, each one painstakingly gained through hard work and lots of rough training. None of that had prepared him to see Itachi sitting there next to him, absolutely silent and unmoving, save for the single shining tear making its way down the young boy's face. Well damn. He hadn't wanted to make the unshakeable Uchiha Prodigy cry.

"_Oww!_"

Kakashi and Itachi both sat up straight drawing their kunai. A child's voice cried out from _within the well_. Itachi motioned to Sasuke to remain where he was, away from any immediate threats. A single black eye shared a look with Sharingan-red eyes before each Shinobi turned to peer into the darkness of the old well, weapons at the ready.

"Itachi! Kakashi-nii! What's up! Umm…you guys mind helping me outta here. I kinda hurt my ankle on the landing."

Neither male-shinobi could believe their eyes; there, sitting in the dirt of the Higurashi clan well, was the very girl they had just been talking about. The girl who had disappeared for over three years, the girl whose smile lit up the dark, whose best friend and adopted brother were staring down at her in disbelief.

Itachi smiled unable to tear his eyes away from her dirt-smudged face. "Kagome…You're back."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

I know a lot of people were excited by the sneak peak but it doesn't look like I'm going to get there until next chapter, maybe more. Once I really started getting into this chapter it kinda flew away from me, what really got it was the child-abuse scene, I wasn't planning on having that in there it just sort of happened. Just remember everyone, if the story seems like it's jumping around well I don't particularly want it to, but it has to so that the bulk of the story will come together and you understand how certain events came to be and how certain characters got to where they are or why they behave the way they do. I also wanted to mention that what happened to one of my O.C.'s, Kirin, during the birth was **postpartum hemorrhage**- a very real condition that is capable of killing when you don't have the right tools to deal with that kind of situation. It usually occurs when some of the placenta is left behind or something ruptures in the delivery process- if you want to know more just Google the medical term.

Oh and **one more thing**- the first person to guess correctly who the "human with demon eyes" is from the first paragraph with Souten gets the next chapter dedicated to them- good luck I think you'll need it. I'll even give you a hint- It is…not Naraku or any of his incarnations.


	3. Innocent Illegitimate

**Are You Happy Now?**

**Chapter Three: Innocent Illegitimate**

**RoseGlass**

_~Before Uchiha Itachi became ANBU captain; before he became known as his clan's murderer; before he was even the Uchiha Prodigy- he had a best friend. Now as Naruto's 18th birthday comes to pass, and his greatest wish is about to be granted; family. _

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha and Naruto. There I said it. I hope somebody's happy 'cause I'm not.

**A.N**.: Sorry about the long wait, things got a little crazy here once I moved into my dorm and such. I LOVE COLLEGE! And shout-out to my new friends who are checkin' me out here: Gabby, Colin, Sophie- I hope you guys like what you read, just remember, unlike my other readers, I actually know where you guys live. Also shout out to my little brother who's probably never going to read this- happy birthday! Just a little heads up to any high school seniors out there- finals suck in college just as much as they do in high school. Don't skip class and take notes even if the Prof is a total SoB. Remember auditing and dropping classes is your friend as much as adding classes is! I love and now hate college, love the people and my job, hate the food (love it since the new caf opened), highly dislike some of the idiots I have for teachers and the homework and how every Professor seems to think that all we do is homework. Eat, sleep, god forbid socialize! Or *le gasp* work for a paycheck! Sorry rant over.

**Last Time/ recap**: Kagome, Souta and Naruto are the children of Minato, the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina of Whirlpool. Kagome and Itachi are best friends. Kakashi was adopted by his sensei (Minato) and his teammates have disappeared/ died. Naruto did become the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Same night Kagome and Souta were taken to Tokyo by their father's friend and neighbor, Higurashi Takeo. Higurashi's adopt the two children. Naruto does not know he has any family. Souten and Shippo were mated and had children who were killed by a "human with demon eyes", explaining why Shippo, aka Kyuubi, was forced into a demon rage. We find out why Itachi really hates his father because he is a grade "A" jerk who likes to beat up his own children and has clan and possessiveness issues. Itachi is a chuunin soon to be a jounin. Itachi runs away with Sasuke to the place where Kagome vanished. Kakashi, now an ANBU, is the only one who finds him. Then Kagome returns.

**Happy Valentine's Day! Thank you to those of you who reviewed I love reading what you have to say! And Thank you to those who did a story or author alert or favorite! I really appreciate all the love and support out there!**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japan<strong>

It had been three years since Higurashi Takeo stole Namikaze Kagome and Souta away to another world. Kagome was eight now and had been in elementary school for some time. Although making friends had always been an easy thing for Kagome, she felt out of place in the institute of learning. Writing and reading systems were much the same in Tokyo as they had been in Konoha, but other things were different; she suddenly had to learn about a history not her own, heroes she never grew-up hearing about, and none of the lessons had anything to do with the lifestyle of a shinobi. She was living in a world where the people believed ninja were nothing more than assassins for hire from past eras. Then she had to get used to people calling her Higurashi Kagome rather than Namikaze, but none of that mattered much because she still had Souta and she had a new family to take care of her. It took her a long while, but she eventually forgave Takeo for not taking the baby along or giving her a chance to say goodbye to anyone. She might be stubborn but she wasn't stupid, staying around any longer would have given the enemy more time and chances to try to kill her and her family.

There were other things about this new world that Kagome couldn't help but love: anime, the many cultures, the big city with lights that outshone the stars, the numerous fighting styles she could learn, no one from this world knew a thing about real ninjutsu or genjutsu so she got away with a lot of things that would have gotten her in trouble back home, video-games, arcades, the advanced technology- computers and cell-phones were amazing to her, and the abundant choices in food right at ones fingertips. Amazing. It astonished Kagome how much time the people in this world spent on their own personal entertainment; Medias and devices that would have been solely used by shinobi during missions and during other potentially dangerous activities, were used for recreation here. People were so weak; it amazed Kagome that they had survived so long in a world constantly plagued by war and terrorism, even at a domestic level.

Today was a sad day though. Takeo, the man who had become a very close friend and father-figure to her had died 2 weeks ago. No one was there to teach her, to hold her when the nightmares were too much, to connect her to the world she and her brother belonged in. No one could fill the ache in her heart that opened again after so long. No one…

This is what led Kagome to where she was. Sitting on the first step leading down into the well-house, Kagome eyed the enchanted well with something akin to suspicion and distrust. She had an idea and it could work, or it could get her stuck in the hospital again. Kagome did not like hospitals; they were too white, too clean, too un-homey, and smelled like bleach and old blood.

Takeo had told her to never go down the well; he said that he would bring her when she was older. He went so far as to put seals on the whole building to let him know if she ever tried to go back. Well, she was older now, stronger too, and the only way she could get better was if she went down the blasted well.

Kagome stood; she wasn't going to let a magic well stand in the way of her going home any longer. "Okay Kagome, you can do this. Just remember what you were taught."

She walked down the last of the steps, checking over her shoulder one last time to make sure no one was home yet. Mama Higurashi had taken Souta shopping with her and Gramps was on the other side of the shrine. Kagome had taped a note explaining where she was on the shoji of the well-house. She had things to do and people to see. She promised herself to bring Souta with next time; he was going to be so angry when he found out.

Placing her hand on the ancient wood of the well, she allowed her chakra to flow through her. _Deep breaths…in and out…_The bright energy flowed through her entire being, circulating to her fingertips and into the well, her brow wrinkled in concentration. Her eyes snapped open, glowing with the chakra that filled her to the core. "Take me home."

She continued pumping her chakra into the well until it accepted her advances, only when the well began pulsing with its own awakened energy did she stop.

Kagome smiled for the first time in a long while, "Look out everybody, I'm coming home."

She jumped.

She disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Current Time- Konohagakure, Higurashi Namikaze land**

"Seriously, are you guys just going to stand there all day or are you going to help me up."

Itachi and Kakashi seemed to come to their senses as they came to the realization that this was not in fact a dream. She really was here. Quickly Itachi jumped into the well not expecting it to start glowing oddly all around him, slowing his descent until the lights faded away and he landed on the dirt…in the dark.

"Tachi, did you really have to _jump_ into the magic well to get me?"

Itachi could just barely make out the form of a girl his age shaking her head at him. Upon activation of his Sharingan, he saw that it was in fact his Kagome, smiling broadly at him, with longer hair than he remembered and wearing strange civilian clothes.

…"Ka-Kagome?" It was she wasn't it? He wasn't dreaming about her again? His memory was good, but he didn't think that his subconscious imagination was so great that he could think up such unusual, almost unpractical, clothes for a young girl that really did look like his best friend, as she would look now, not as she did when they were five. Itachi didn't think he could handle the disappointment if it wasn't her. Not now. No…definitely not now.

She sniffed trying to hold back the tidal wave of emotions threatening to take her over, just as they did those few years ago.

"Oh, Itachi!" Kagome jumped into the arms that received her naturally after years of experience.

Oh yeah. It was Kagome. Only she could be like that. Young as she was, Kagome had the rare ability to make anything okay. She made all awkward situations comfortable and gave his world a light in all the darkness. He knew in his heart, hidden as it now was that this was his Kagome and no one else.

All at once the tension left his strained body, yet he still held on to her, if anything he held on tighter; silently refusing to let go.

Itachi heard her mumble something into his shirt. "What?"

She turned her little face up to his, her sapphires meeting his black marked rubies. "I said, 'I'm so glad that I'm not dreaming right now'. You're really here. I wished and wished so hard, and it took so long, but you're really here and I'm really here and this isn't a dream and I'm so happy!" By the end of her rambling statement she had tears streaming down her face like little waterfalls. It clenched Itachi's heart to see her try so hard not to cry, she hated crying and thought it was babyish. It was, but Itachi figured that there were exceptions to this rule as there were to every rule. He decided Kagome was worthy of exception.

They stayed like that, two little children wrapped up in each other's arms, doing their best to stave off the harsh reality of their worlds.

As Kagome's tears dried she realized something. Something rather important; they were not in the bright sunshine that was in the Land of Fire. They were in the dark. They were…oh darn it. Kagome pulled at Itachi's shirt-sleeve. He looked at her quizzically. She used a single index finger to point upward.

"Come on. We need to get up there so we can jump back in."

"What- but- wait…are we in your new world?" His eyes moved frantically, trying to take in everything inside the small dark space…there wasn't much there, but there would be-

"Yeah, and you can explore it with me on a different day. I want to go home Itachi."

All of Itachi's protests died on his lips the moment he looked back at Kagome. So he held her close, leapt to the top of the well, took a longing glance around the safe, secure world that was opened to him, and jumped back into his own dark and dangerous world. But somehow it didn't seem so bad- not so long as she was holding his hand.

* * *

><p>Itachi having donned a genjutsu to appear as someone else- anyone else- had decided to be the one to escort Kagome around the village while Kakashi took Sasuke to his apartment, the last place anyone would look for him.<p>

Together the young children traversed the village occasionally shopping for the ninja gear Kagome needed for herself and Souta. They caused mischief at every turn, pulling minor pranks on crotchety old villagers, and of course, stopping bullies. They found out that they both hated bullies, neither having much contact with any before the Kyuubi Attack, and when they saw chuunin picking on a young genin they couldn't help but help.

The trio continued around the village their numbers growing as Itachi was found by his teammates and forced to introduce his best friend and his new friends. Kagome, who made fast friends with everyone, shy Iruka, bold Hana, and shrewd Shisui were not immune to her innocent charm. By the end of the day, Kagome only had a few things left to do before she had to go home:

1. See the Hokage -to inform him of Higurashi Takeo's death and to ask him to instate her as an inactive genin, since she already was one unofficially.

2. Eat some dinner at Ichiraku's- her father's favorite place to eat!

3. Find Naruto- it was about time she met her baby brother.

Walking along the streets of Konoha, familiar places and people had clearly changed in the years she had been gone. Much of the village had been rebuilt after the Kyuubi Attack, with new memorials and much stronger walls. Kagome walked inside the Hokage tower, a place she remembered well from her younger years, and alone spoke with Hokage Sandaime Sarutobi. She told him how her adopted father died, and that she and her brother were still training as shinobi. Then she demanded to be tested to become a genin, inactive though her status would be, she didn't think it was fair that Itachi was about to become a jounin while she still had yet to become an official genin. Due to the unusual circumstances of the young girl, and his own surprise at seeing her again after all these years, Sarutobi agreed to test her himself. She passed with flying colors and shocked the Hokage himself with the immense power she held within.

Quickly leaving the tower, her hitai-ate wrapped around her arm, hidden under the sleeve of her shirt, she, Itachi (still in disguise), Shisui, Hana, and Iruka walked the market-place of the village headed towards Kagome's favorite noodle shop, Ichiraku's! After getting some food, they went out to find Naruto and Kiba. Hana wanted to get her brother because he, Sasuke, and Naruto were all the same age and would be going to the academy together. So they picked up Kiba from the Inuzuka home, and headed off for the orphanage where Sarutobi said Naruto was staying. When they got there, he wasn't to be found. Apparently he had a habit of leaving early in the morning, before anyone else was up, and getting in late, as most everyone else was in bed. Only three and he's causing mischief. He's definitely his mother's son.

Kagome was shocked by her brother's living conditions, he had hardly a mattress worth sleeping on, let alone what you could call a blanket, no toys, no pictures, no books, and the orphanage was hardly looked after since the wealthy clans took care of their own, there was little to no food. And Naruto, according to the kindly caretaker, was being picked on so much by the older children and adults- those who remembered the Kyuubi Attack those few years ago. But no one could do anything about it, except the Hokage who's Black Ops forces have had to step in more than once on Naruto's behalf.

Kagome and Itachi immediately set out looking for the blonde boy. He would be in his own apartment with proper caretakers by nightfall if they had anything to say about it. The two friends eventually came to the Academy playground.

"I should be going to school here, with you, and Iruka and Hana-chan, and Shisui." Itachi didn't say anything. He didn't have to. She knew he felt the same.

They heard sniffling and went to investigate coming upon a very sad looking little boy wearing clothes that weren't fit for anything but rags and covered in dirt sitting on the swing. He had familiar blonde hair.

Kagome carefully walked over to him. She didn't want to scare her little brother the first time meeting him.

A twig snapped beneath her feet. The boy's head snapped up, he looked set for fight or flight any second. He looked just like his father.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Kagome spoke softly hoping not to startle him. She came forward a little closer and reached out her arm, but that only seemed to make him more frightened.

What could have happened to make a Namikaze so fear the touch of another?

Kagome settled for just standing near her brother.

"Your name's Naruto isn't it." She paused for an answer. None came.

"My name is Kagome, and this is my friend Itachi. We've been looking for you."

Silence.

"If you like we could take you to another friend of ours who has been waiting a long time to meet you. He's my older brother."

Just as Kagome was going to continue with a different sentence Naruto spoke;

"Are you going to take me back to the orphanage?"

Her eyes instantly watered- she was never going to let her baby brother go back to that awful place.

Itachi was surprised at how well he spoke for a three-year-old.

"No, no, no." she dropped to her knees. "You are never going back there- not if I have anything to say about it, and I should. You are my little brother after all."

Kagome tentatively reached out her hand to the little boy, her heart pounded, hoping against all hope that he would take her hand. That he would accept her.

Itachi watched with apprehension, wondering if this little blonde boy had any idea that he had the power to break the girl offering him her love.

Naruto lifted his head slowly. Both older children could see the tear stains and smudges of dirt that covered his face. Itachi was pretty sure he saw some rather nasty bruises littering places that weren't so visible before. Sarutobi had a lot to answer for.

Kagome and Itachi both watched carefully as Naruto gently placed his small hand in Kagome's delicate one.

A smile that rivaled the sun itself broke across her face as a less exuberant one stretched across his.

She pulled him in and hugged the little boy for all he was worth. No one would ever hurt her little brother again. Not if she could help it.

* * *

><p>After stopping by a few stores for necessities and proper clothes and a cute little toad wallet that Kagome couldn't pass up on getting him (It looked too much like a chibi Boss Toad!), they dropped Inuzuka Kiba and Naruto off at Kakashi's apartment for a play date with Sasuke. It seemed only right since they were all going to be in the same academy class together.<p>

That was many hours ago and since then the group of friends had managed to accomplish many things; they bought a small apartment for Naruto near Iruka's place and even managed to find a new apartment for Itachi, who refused to go back home and wouldn't say why. Kagome wondered, but didn't question her friend; she knew he would tell her when he was ready.

Now it was getting late and some of them needed to be getting home. Hana took her brother and her triplet canine partners back to the Inuzuka district for a dinner she still had to cook *****. Shisui left next saying he was expected home for dinner soon. Iruka stayed longer, but in the end decided to leave as well, he said they needed to get Naruto settled into his new place.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his skull upon first seeing his apartment. He couldn't believe that it was all for him. There were toys and books, scrolls and new clothes, blankets and fridge full of food! He was so excited about all these new things that were now his, he wanted to play with all of it and his new friend Sasuke who was falling asleep in his brother's arms. Speaking of which…a large yawn escaped unbidden from Naruto's throat.

Kagome and Itachi just looked at each other and decided to put them both to bed here. Putting them both in Naruto's new pajamas and tucking them into bed, Kagome sang them her favorite lullaby***** and promised to tell them both a story the next time she was home and to make breakfast in the morning. Both toddlers, that was what they were, drifted off to sleep with their bellies full, smiles on their faces and all the pains of earlier forgotten.

Kagome looked at Itachi and for the first time noticed how…different he looked. Not bad different, just a different different. She shook her head to clear it of such weird thoughts. Souta was right, getting older was making her act strange.

"Come on Itachi, let's go check out your apartment across the street."

Together the little boy and girl raced across the street, temporarily forgetting the things never far from their thoughts. Kagome was leaving tomorrow, and Itachi still had to face his father.

They slid open the window on the top story apartment and slipped inside. Closing the curtains and turning on a few lights, they looked around. It wasn't much, just a two bedroom apartment with a small living room and kitchen, a closet, a bookshelf, and a bathroom with just a shower. The second bedroom would be nice for Sasuke.

Itachi's heart clenched when he realized he couldn't keep Sasuke with him. Sasuke had to go home to a family that would see his kind heart and happy nature as weakness. They were going to tear him apart…if Fugaku didn't kill them first.

Kagome quickly glanced around the space, her young mind already able to assess the weakest points in the apartment. She nodded briskly once, still in approval of the space she helped choose.

"It's a good place. Kind of empty," There was only a few things already furnishing the apartment which was just fine with Itachi, "but I think it'll suit you."

She smiled at him, but immediately noticed he wasn't paying attention to her*.

"Itachi…what's wrong? Why do you want to leave home so badly? Why are you favoring one arm?" She waited patiently. Even at such a young age she'd already learned what it meant to be patient with boys like her friend.

Itachi was a little surprised that she'd noticed he was favoring one arm, trying to avoid bumping the arm Fugaku nearly broke earlier. He was trying to conserve his chakra and didn't bother healing it, especially once Kagome was around.

Itachi saw _that look_ on her face, *sigh* _that look_ always meant trouble for him.

"I'm just having trouble at home." She kept looking at him with the big eyes and understanding face.

"Fugaku's just a jerk."

Same look.

"…he hits me- alright."

Kagome's eyes widened. She never liked the guy and always got a bad vibe from him, but to hit his own son…

"He hits me and there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing I could…"

Silence stretched between them. She waited knowing he would continue.

"Today it wasn't just me- I mean I was okay that it was me as long as Sasuke was left out of it, I can take care of myself- today though, today he used Sasuke against me…"

She ran to him and quickly placed her arms around him in an embrace. He was so bitter, so hateful sounding. It was hard for her, never having felt like that towards her own father, to imagine feeling like that towards one's own.

She pretended to not notice the wet stains on her favorite shirt.

"I can't go back-I can't go back."

But they had to.

* * *

><p>Within a few hours the 8 year olds were sneaking into the most heavily guarded district in Konoha and the most highly defended house, Uchiha Manor.<p>

Quickly getting into Itachi and Sasuke's rooms, sealing into a scroll any of their important belongings then just as they were leaving the district Itachi noticed the Clan Council was in session in the Hall. But why would they be in session when the meetings are always on the first Saturday of the month. It was Tuesday and the middle of April.

Itachi, convincing Kagome they should check it out, concealed his chakra as she did also and crept to look down upon the proceedings from the rooftop.

Looking down on the clan elders, they witnessed Fugaku leading an assembly of elder Uchiha clan members and addressing a young woman- a civilian if her manner of dress was anything to go by. She had something in her arms, but the position of Itachi and Kagome prevented them from seeing what it was.

"Why have you returned? Has the council not already made it clear that without proof of the child's paternity, proof that it is the child of an Uchiha, then we will not accept it nor help you in any way? If you have nothing different to show us, then remove yourself from this district at once or be removed."

They saw Fugaku signal two members of the police force to "escort" her out.

"No wait! Please, my daughter is special!"

"All parents believe their children are special, I doubt yours is any different from any number of civilian children, now leave and cease disturbing this family!"

The mild-mannered woman seemed to gain a back-bone at those words. "My daughter is special and a child of this clan- she possesses a Sharingan!"

A general uproar occurred as she produced proof of it. Un-wrapping the baby blanket, she showed the council the red eyes on the innocent face of the baby. None there could deny it any longer, the black haired and once black eyed child was in fact an Uchiha and in clear possession of a Sharingan, something fewer and fewer Uchiha were able to do these days. And never so young.

Amidst the commotion Itachi heard the same condemning words that Fugaku did

"How incredible, when Uchiha-sama's eldest, the prodigy, did not develop a Sharingan until he was much older than this babe, and his youngest son hasn't even shown signs of developing one."

The room quickly grew cold at those words.

"Leave now." The civilian woman gathered up her baby and backed out of the hall as quickly as possible.

Kagome turned to follow the woman, but Itachi stopped her. "Wait," he said.

Settling back onto the roof, they listened carefully to what was said.

"This woman and her bastard child are a disgrace, a stain on our clan name. They must be eliminated."

Itachi and Kagome shared a look, staying long enough to hear Fugaku begin to select people to go after the civilians.

Once they were outside the district they knew they needed to find that woman. Find her and help her however they could.

* * *

><p>[<strong>a.n.<strong> thought about ending it here, but I felt I needed to get this bit out first. And I had threats against my being…I do not appreciate the threats.]

Itachi and Kagome easily caught up to the woman headed to the merchant district. She searched all around nervously, still clutching that quiet babe to her breast. The two children stepped out of the shadows before her…they needed to talk to her.

"Please, wait. We can help you!" cried Kagome to the stranger. "Please, Fugaku is sending shinobi after you. Let us help."

The woman considered what she was told and she knew she had stepped over a line tonight. All she wanted was a better home for her child than what she had, but even that was too much to ask for a child born out of wedlock to a less than financially secure mother and a father who rejected them both. She knew he had lost his son, why couldn't he accept his daughter?

She looked at them with narrowed eyes, worry clouding her judgment of the two children where her baby girl was concerned.

"Why should I trust you? He's the heir of the clan trying to kill me, why should you help?"

There were so many things to say that were so complicated it would take longer than the time they had to say them all, but she would only believe the truth…

"It's the right thing to do."

She was shocked. It had been so long since someone offered to help her simply because it was the right thing, to help her without getting anything in return. There was just something about that little girl with those big blue eyes. Whatever happened, she felt she could trust them and she always trusted her intuition. It was the only thing she could count on. Even if the dark innocence surrounding the boy frightened her, she instinctively knew he would understand the need to protect those weaker than oneself.

Taking one loving look into the bundle of cloth, she gave her a little kiss and told her sweet nothings. "Take my baby someplace safe, and don't come back for me. Her name is Rin, Uchiha Rin, she's Uchiha Aki's daughter."

Before Kagome knew what was going on, she had a little baby in her arms, almost too big for her. She was amazed. How precious a little thing could cause so much pain.

Aki was Obito's father…this little girl was Obito's baby sister.

"Go now, before they get here. I'll be enough to distract them while you get away."

Itachi and Kagome looked uneasily at each other. What she said made sense logically, but it didn't feel right to leave her behind. Kagome wasn't trained to complete her mission no matter the cost, not like Itachi had been.

"I don't care what happens to me, just get my little girl away and make sure she knows how much I love her."

They nodded. There was nothing left to do.

"Go!"

Itachi and Kagome ran, though leaving the mother behind left a bad taste in their mouths.

* * *

><p>She watched the children disappear in the darkness with her baby hoping she was right about them. And then there was nothing. Nothing at all.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome and Itachi brought the baby girl to the well, the only really safe place in Konoha.<p>

"What do we do? We only took the baby so we could protect them both, 'cause your dad turned out to be a nutcase! We can't take of her- she needs a mom, except now she doesn't have one and- wait…what if she went to Tokyo?"

Itachi looked at his raven haired friend in thought. The idea had merit. She had said her foster mother didn't have any of her own children and then baby Rin would be very safe from the clan.

"Okay, we'll send her through the well."

Preparing to lower the wrapped baby down with Itachi, he held her with the experience he had gained from taking care of Sasuke.

Looking into the face, he couldn't see how Fugaku could have possibly denied it. This little girl was undoubtedly an Uchiha. An Uchiha that would be raised beyond Fugaku or anyone else's control; she would not be raised to be a weapon, to be disposed of whenever someone decided she was too dangerous for the rest of the clan. She would be safe, she would be happy, and she would be loved. Above all else Itachi hoped for that.

He leapt in;

and immediately noticed the difference.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>And chapter End! Finally you have no idea how much this chapter has been bothering me! I would stare at it for hours trying to figure out what the hell to write. So glad I got this chapter done. Sorry I left a cliffie…well actually I'm not, haha! I know you are all waiting for my Uchiha confrontation, but you'll just have to wait a little longer than originally anticipated. Next chapter will probably be out within a month since I'm getting back into this fic, it might be shorter though so I can have more frequent updates.

CURSE YOU MUSES! I am a slave to my muses, and they keep running away from me. Doesn't help they've been trying to encourage some Young Justice fiction or x-men's Rogue and Remy. And I created an awesome O.C. for Batman Beyond I can't wait to put to paper! Dang it getting away from this fic again. Alright well this author;s note is FIN so read and review s'il vous plait! And for those of you who are threatening me and questioning the future of Itachi and Sasuke's relationship…sucks to be you- you'll just have to wait and find out mwahahhahaha!

**Oh and pretty much all of you who guessed who the "human with demon eyes" was, guessed incorrectly! Thank you for your time, I'll be here all week. Here's a new question to answer:**

**What do you guys think should happen to Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi- like do Naruto and Sasuke remain friends into their years at the academy? Does Itachi stay at home to protect his brother, take him away from Konoha, or just cut off all ties to the family? Should Mama Uchiha ever figure how much of a jerk her husband is?**

I am very interested in what my baby's growing fan-base has to say! And it'll help fill the spaces I have for later chapters.

**Notes from the chapter**

*It is my understanding that Inuzuka Hana takes care of most of the domestic duties around the house since her mother is gone on missions much of the time, and she stays in Konoha for the most part, even into adulthood becoming a veterinarian shinobi (not a veteran- there is a difference).

*I figured Kagome would have a favorite lullaby, if you have any suggestions for one (I'd prefer a non-modern song) please send them to me

*common fact of life- girls for one, always know when a guy isn't giving them any attention (if you meet a girl who can't well then she needs to work on her people skills) and two, most girls do not like being ignored (I'd say 98% if not 100%). Guys- if you meet a girl you like even as a friend, give her a little attention. Doesn't matter if you see more or not, girls like it when guys can have a decent conversation with them, and better yet when a guy remembers something from the conversation. There's a hint at how to find that special (Christmas/ birthday/ Valentine's Day/ special occasion) present for her.


End file.
